


New Clothes

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan is shy about showing Mark his new outfit, but he very quickly realizes he has no reason to be.Smutmas day 4: boots
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	New Clothes

Ethan sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Mark’s return from the store. Recently they had had a conversation about some of their kinks that they were embarrassed about, and Ethan had admitted he had a bit of a thing for crossdressing. Mark had seemed interested, so that same night Ethan had gone online and purchased an outfit he thought he would like. 

The outfit in question wasn’t too out there. It was a pink sweater covered in hearts with a white skirt to match. He had done a simple makeup look, just a smokey eye and winged liner, but he was pretty proud of himself for how well he had executed it. The crowning achievement of the look was the boots though. Ethan had found a pair of white platform boots with pink hearts going up the side that matched his sweater pretty well, and they really tied the whole outfit together. 

So, that’s how Ethan sat, nervously scrolling through his phone. He was excited for Mark to see his outfit, but also so utterly terrified at the same time. What if he hated it? What if Mark broke up with him? Or called him a freak and never wanted to see him again? He couldn’t spiral in his thoughts for much longer though, thankfully, because the door opened and in walked Mark, carrying armfulls of groceries.

“Hey Ethan can you help…” Mark stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend sitting on the couch, nervously chewing his thumb nail. He took in the sight. The sweater, the skirt, but most importantly those adorable platforms. The groceries dropped from his arms, immediately forgotten about as he rushed to his partner’s side. He knelt in front of Ethan and took both the man’s hands in his own. “You look...incredible,” he whispered in amazement.

Ethan’s blush was a rosey pink at Mark’s praise. “Thanks. I’m...really glad you like it.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. 

“I don’t like it, I love it. Holy shit,” he murmured. “I want to take you to the bedroom, right now.”

Ethan giggled and stood up, teetering slightly before balancing again. He still hadn’t quite got the handle of the platforms yet, but he was getting there. Mark immediately followed, and for once, Ethan was a few inches taller than his partner, which was a great feeling. “Not so fast, we have to put the groceries away first,” he teased. Mark’s reaction to the outfit was rapidly giving Ethan confidence. 

“Fuck the groceries,” Mark grumbled, trying to gently guide Ethan away from the groceries on the floor and instead guide him to their bedroom.

“You’re not going to be fucking anything with that attitude. Get the rest of the groceries from the car,” Ethan snarked. He bent over slowly, deliberately showing his ass off and the pink, lacy panties he had on under the short skirt, then he picked up some of the groceries on the floor. 

Mark slid up behind Ethan and gripped his hips, rubbing his arousal against his partner’s ass. “Ethan,” he whined softly, not above begging. 

“Mark,” Ethan mockingly whined back. He felt downright powerful in this outfit, a total 180 to his feelings before Mark had come home, but it was a good switch. “Get the groceries now, be a good boy.”

Mark finally let go of Ethan’s hips to begrudgingly go back to his car to get the rest of the groceries while Ethan set to work putting them away. 

Once Mark returned with the rest of the haul, Ethan hopped onto the counter and sat with his legs slightly spread. Mark immediately locked on to Ethan and settled between his partner’s legs, running his hands up and down his partner’s bare thighs. 

Ethan slowly leaned in like he was going to kiss Mark, but at the last second he moved his head to the side and whispered in his ear instead. “Put the rest of the groceries away and you’ll get a reward big boy,” he murmured. 

Mark groaned and gripped Ethan’s thighs tightly for a moment, as if he were holding himself back. Quickly, he pulled back and ran a hand through his long hair. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Possibly,” Ethan giggled. 

Mark set to work putting the groceries away at lightning speed. He was pretty sure some cans of vegetables ended up in the fridge, and some pasta in the freezer, but he was too eager to get to their next activities to care. When the last bag was finally empty, he went back to Ethan, but before he could settle between the man’s legs, a platform boot came to rest on his chest. 

“Do you really think you deserve a treat after that half assed job?” Ethan asked, mischief and arousal swirling in his eyes. 

“Yes,” Mark stated firmly, holding the boot now, loosely gripping the white pleather. 

“Liars never prosper,” he crooned. 

“I think you mean cheaters,” Mark smirked.

Ethan pouted when Mark corrected him. “Cheaters, liars, whatever. My point is that they suck and they don’t get rewarded.”

“Good thing I’m not a liar or a cheater.” Mark finally let go of the boot, letting Ethan’s foot drop and thud against the cabinets. 

Ethan wrapped his legs around Mark and pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him when he was close enough. He pressed a few kisses to his boyfriend’s jaw before pulling back. “You’re lucky I want to get fucked,” he teased.

Mark laughed loudly, one of his happy, full belly laughs. “You’re such a horny bitch.”

“Hey!” Ethan cried out indignantly, but there was no denying it. 

Mark continued to chuckle as he pulled Ethan even closer, then lifted him up, hands resting under his boyfriend’s ass. He peppered kisses over Ethan’s face as he carried him towards the stairs. “Seriously though, you look incredible. I’m going to have to order you some outfits myself,” he smiled as he carefully made his way up the stairs. Once they made it to the bedroom, Mark carefully sat Ethan down on the bed.

“Get naked,” Ethan said simply as he crawled up the bed to get the lube from the bedside table. Bent over this way, Mark could once again see the panties barely covering Ethan’s ass. 

Mark reached down and squeezed Ethan’s thick ass, moaning softly as it gave way under his fingers. “You’re so hot,” he murmured, letting go to quickly whip off his own shirt. 

Ethan smiled as he sat back up, slowly removing his sweater. His pale skin was revealed inch by inch. He really wanted to make Mark desperate for it tonight. Really tease him. He sat back on his haunches, thighs spread, but with his skirt covering his lower half so the panties weren’t shown. Once the sweater was finally off, he slowly ran a hand down his bare chest, going low enough to rub his hand over his clothed erection, moaning at the contact. 

Mark was basically drooling at the sight of his partner giving him a strip tease. “Fuck,” he said outloud, surprising himself at just how low and growly his voice was. 

Ethan smirked, pleased with this result. He sat back up on his knees, reaching to the side to unzip the skirt. Carefully, he pulled it up as well, revealing his thighs, pausing right before Mark would see the pink panties again. “Don’t you have a livestream scheduled soon?” Ethan paused, smile absolutely devious.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mark growled, reaching forward and practically ripping the skirt off over Ethan’s head. Ethan couldn’t quell his laughter at the desperate action, but he made no move to stop it, and he even lifted his arms to assist his partner. 

“Oh, are we that desperate?” Ethan asked, a smug smile plastered to his face. 

Mark leaned in and latched on to Ethan’s lips, immediately plunging his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth and dominating the kiss. Their teeth clashed in Mark’s desperation, and he reached down to grip Ethan’s thighs tightly, pulling him forward and deeper into their kiss. He reached to the front of the panties and ground the heel of his hand into Ethan’s hard cock, causing the man on the bed to whimper. 

“Take your pants off,” Ethan mumbled into the kiss, his own desperation finally becoming clear. 

Mark made haste to comply. He tugged his pants off quickly, his boxers going with them, and as soon as he was full nude, he quickly crawled onto the bed and over Ethan. 

Ethan was quick to stop his boyfriend. “No, you lay down.” 

Mark seemed confused, but he complied and quickly swapped places with Ethan, letting the smaller man straddle his thighs. 

Ethan grabbed the lube from where it was resting on the bed, quickly pulling the panties down so he could prep himself. He struggled to get the garment over his boots, but he managed. He went to unzip the boots, but Mark’s hand on his stopped him. 

“Keep them on,” Mark requested softly. His hand trailed from Ethan’s on the zipper down to cradle his ankles, then back up to trace the heart design.

Well, who was Ethan to deny a request like that. Instead, he went back to popping open the lube and slicking up his fingers. He carefully worked two finger into himself, scissoring and thrusting them as he opened himself up. He leaned down until he was fully laying on top of Mark, whimpering desperately as he fucked himself open. He pulled his fingers out to apply more lube, then he worked a third finger in. 

Mark pressed kisses to the top of Ethan’s head, not being able to do too much from this position. Slowly, he trailed a hand up and down Ethan’s spine, trying to help him relax. 

Ethan deemed himself ready after a few moments of thrusting. Mark’s hand on his back was causing him to shiver, and he really wanted to get to the fucking now. He sat back up and reached down to hold Mark’s cock, lining himself up. Slowly, very very slowly, he sank down on his boyfriend, taking him inch by inch. He could see Mark straining as he tried to hold himself still, he knew all the other man wanted to do was pound him into the bed, but this was his night to lead. 

Once fully seated, Ethan let out a few slow, shaking breaths. It felt so good, and he didn’t want to cum too quickly, not tonight. He leaned down and gently kissed his boyfriend, slowly circling his hips, still getting used to Mark’s girth. Finally, he started bouncing, setting a slow rhythm to really work his partner up. He wanted Mark to lose control, and he knew just all the right buttons to push to get what he wanted. Ethan was getting a little lost in the pleasure though, he reached down and started pumping himself in time with his bounces. He was brought back to the present when Mark moaned low in his throat. 

“Baby please,” Mark whimpered, thrusting up ever so slightly, trying to get Ethan to speed up. He could feel his arousal pooling in his gut, but the current speed just wasn’t enough.

Ethan smiled at the pleading. Now that was more like it. He reached down and gripped a fistful of Mark’s hair, tugging his head upwards and earning him a gasped moan. Ethan crashed their lips together as he increased his speed from leisurely to punishing. His thighs were really feeling the burn, but it was definitely worth it to hear Mark’s noises under him. 

Mark wasn’t going to last much longer. His pleasure was reaching a fever pitch, and he desperately needed to cum. Unable to wait much longer, he gripped Ethan’s hips and pulled his boyfriend down to meet his every thrust, crying out into their heated kiss. “I’m so close,” he groaned.

“Cum for me,” Ethan murmured against Mark’s lips, tugging his hair again to continue and deeped the clash of tongues and teeth that was only barely considered a kiss at this point. 

Mark thrust up a few more times before releasing inside of Ethan. Ethan shuddered as he felt Mark’s hot cum enter him, and it only took a few tugs to his leaking cock before he was following. He collapsed down against Mark’s chest, legs shaking from the strain of holding him up for so long. 

“That was so hot,” Mark laughed, running his fingers through Ethan’s sweaty hair. 

“Mmm,” Ethan hummed his agreement. He could feel his energy seeping away by the second. 

“Come on, you need to get cleaned up,” Mark said, tapping Ethan’s shoulder to indicate him to get off. 

Ethan slowly rolled to the side, shuddering when Mark’s cock left him. He suddenly felt very tired. 

Mark just laughed as he crawled out of bed. He first went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, which he brought back and used to carefully clean Ethan up, then himself. He then knelt next to the bed and dragged Ethan’s boot clad feet over the side. Ethan whined at the movement, but otherwise gave no other protest. 

Mark carefully worked the platforms off his boyfriend’s feet, kissing the man’s knees when they were finally off. He sat them to the side and crawled in bed with Ethan, pulling the covers up over them. “Love you Ethan.”

“Lu’ you,” Ethan murmured, already half asleep. As soon as he was able to rest his head on Mark’s chest, he was out like a light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I struggled with this one. I wrote like half a fic before I realized that I hated it, so I wrote this instead. I actually think it turned out pretty good in the end, but I don't know. (This also wasn't proof-read because of how much I struggled, so I apologize for mistakes!)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are ever appreciated, especially as I go into finals week o-o
> 
> Look forward to tomorrow: Smutmas Day 5: public/semi-public!


End file.
